<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could never hate you by Cythise, tick_tocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233026">I could never hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythise/pseuds/Cythise'>Cythise</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked'>tick_tocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Sinbad, CEO arc, David's influence is growing within Sinbad, Focalor is powerless and hopelessly in love, M/M, Sinbad is manipulative, but shhh he doesn't know it, sexy turning feelsy, sexytimes with hidden intentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythise/pseuds/Cythise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad WANTS a kiss and tries to turn on Focalor. But behind that insistent behaviour, he mostly wants to make sure Focalor doesn't hate him despite his decisions (CEO arc). Focalor tries his best to make him change his mind and stops him from listening to the voice inside his head...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Focalor/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could never hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey it's been a while~<br/>Repeating myself again but this work is a RP turned into a fic, so please forgive any clumsy transition between the different parts owo;;<br/>In this set up Sin and Foca are not just simple friends with benefits anymore, SOMETHING started blooming between them though they're too stubborn with their principles to acknowledge it yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Focalor last visited. His apparitions had become rare, more often courteous than friendly. With Sinbad grand plans and innovations, his directive and overpowering presence in the international relations and business, the Djinn had felt more and more forgotten and out of place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't recognize his King.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He feared what he was becoming, the chaotic path he was falling in.</p><p> </p><p>Even sat on the couch with such intimate proximity, Focalor couldn't completely relax, his mind drifting and pondering on Sinbad's last dubious decisions.</p><p>
  <em>As if the Djinn's pensive expression would deter the successful CEO of Sindria trading company.</em>
</p><p>The violet-haired kept pressing closer, trying to coax the immortal with feather-light touches and flirty remarks, tempting him to abandon himself to the moment, surrendering to desire like they had done so many times before. Focalor was not as receptive as in the past though, only giving chaste pecks or a few light caresses in return.</p><p>Sinbad was progressively growing impatient, taking the other's resistance and distance for an affront. He couldn't remember a time when the Djinn had refused him. They had always been on the same wavelength, words unneeded in front of their mutual respect and understanding of one another.  He tried to chase the immortal's mouth, to take hold of his hands and press them on his sturdy chest as doubt creeped up inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Focalor's loyalty eventually changed?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...such a spoiled brat you make" The Djinn eventually sighed.</p><p> </p><p> Nostalgic ochre meets unwavering and prodding gold. None blinking.</p><p> </p><p> "Is it bad to want things?" the King replied while leaning once more, his mouth twisted into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Focalor's resistance was melting, he couldn't deny him much longer. "No, but you must deserve them" the Djinn added, deigning to give the other a brief kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>This gave Sinbad hope, and he tried to return it, almost losing balance when the immortal shifted back instead. But even if he wasn't really in the mood at first, Focalor couldn't ignore the longing, the attachment he still felt so strongly toward his King Candidate. After a soft chuckle he eventually gave in, according the other the real kiss he so badly demanded. Sinbad smiled, content like a kid finally getting the object he so tirelessly requested. He wrapped his arms around Focalor, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his warm and smooth lips. The immortal's hand instinctively shifted too, resting on his king's hips as he deepened the kiss. He made sure to keep it soft and languid though.</p><p>But the sweet pace was not what Sinbad wanted at the moment, and he whined slightly, nipping impatiently at the plump swell of the Djinn's lower lip. The man-bird grunted in retaliation, feathered hands moving to grope the Sindrian's supple ass.</p><p> </p><p>"So difficult..." he whispered before resuming the kiss, more passionately this time, tongue asking for entrance as the fire within his guts was progressively stoked.</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad groaned, wrapping his arms around Focalor's shoulders as he grinded against the divine body, definitely set on riling him until he couldn't resist anymore. He could gloat about knowing the Djinn's every sensitive spot, knew which places would drive him mad with lust. </p><p>It did seem effective, Focalor moaning into the kiss in return, his hands squeezing eagerly the round flesh of his King's ass in a possessive reflex.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...stop rousing me like this Sin..." Focalor said weakly, capturing his mouth again, letting their tongues entwine and fight in slick heat. Despite his cautious attitude earlier, he still craved these moments of intimacy, Sinbad's warmth and heady scent, the addicting sensation of their bodies pressing and rubbing close.</p><p>On his side Sinbad was in no better state, gasping at the other's touches and peering at him seductively through half-lidded eyes. "I'll stop tempting you once you stop being so irresistible~"</p><p>Ochre eyes darkened with lust meet Sinbad's ones, shivers of excitation running up the Djinn's spine. "Damn...we might be doomed then..." he murmured hoarsely before moving to leave a trail of soft kisses along his King's strong jaw. It stirred a weird chuckle from the other, long fingers idly carding through Focalor's feathered hair, half fond, half possessive.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"</p><p> </p><p>It awoke a growl within the Djinn's throat, his mouth moving down to bite Sinbad's neck in retribution. "Are you trying to bribe me using your body? That's so, so low..."</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad gripped Focalor's shoulders, blunt nails raking down heated skin as he's losing control over the situation "I didn't mean to make it sound like that at all...!"</p><p> </p><p>Shivers of arousal ran down the Djinn's spine, his nerves receptive to the other's every touch. "Ah...it definitely sounds like that though..." One of his hand sneaked to the front, diving under rich white and purple clothes to seize his King's heated flesh. "But be careful...you might get burnt..."</p><p> </p><p>Biting back a curse as Focalor's touches send jolts of excitation up and down his spine, Sinbad grinded shamelessly into that hand as he stifled a groan into the crook of the immortal's neck. Though his primary objective was to break the ice between them, he was progressively falling for his own plan.</p><p> </p><p>"I... was worried that you hated me... That you didn't want me anymore..." he eventually admitted in a low voice, avoiding Focalor's eyes and any potential accusation he could see through them.</p><p> </p><p>Focalor smirked at first, oblivious about the depth of his candidate's insecurities. His hand began to stroke the hardening cock painfully slow "I disapprove some of your decisions, but I could never hate you..." he soothed as he pressed a fond kiss upon his king's neck. "Also...it should be obvious that still want you..."</p><p> </p><p>The violet-haired gasped in return, losing himself in the sensations for a moment before his own hand began its teasing trek downward, blunt nails raking over divinely smooth skin before fingers found and tweaked a nipple.</p><p>"...Are you sure that you could never hate me? No matter what I did? No matter who I end up hurting?" he eventually added with an odd tone, his face still hidden from the Djinn's view.</p><p> </p><p>Focalor grunted, his breath hitching at the unexpected touches. Desire and lust were leaving him in a dizzy state, enhancing his senses but fogging his mind, making it difficult to think straight. His body was reacting on instinct, old habits returning fast as he pressed close, his thumb coming to tease the damp head of Sinbad's erection. Yet… every sentence coming out of Sinbad's mouth was confusing him, his reason fighting back weakly, telling him that something was definitely <em>wrong</em>. That this situation was not like their old stolen and carefree moments together. He paused an instant, breathing deep, trying to focus and rein over the multiple emotions passing through his body.</p><p>"Sometimes...some events can force us to use extreme methods..." he swallowed with difficulties, unpleasant memories resurfacing. "...but if it can be avoided...I'll make sure to stop you..."</p><p>Focalor didn't wait for an answer, knew how this kind of discussion would end again with the both of them arguing and unable to reach an agreement. He crashed their lips together once more for a heated kiss, trying to make Sinbad lose his focus. He didn't want to go further into that odd discussion, guessing his king's secret and dangerous scheming that lied beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad gasped, returning that kiss with equal ferocity before pulling away to trail feather-light nibbles down Focalor's sensitive neck, tearing hoarse moans from his ethereal mouth. This time, it would require more to stop the worries gnawing at the CEO's heart, making him obsessed by what his Djinn could think of him.</p><p>"But what if..." the hand on his Djinn's chest drifted lower, fingers brushing the obvious tent rising beneath soft silk. He needed to make sure of the extent of Focalor's faith and loyalty, needed to have him answer with bare honesty without that divine aura that reminded him just how much wiser and strong the djinn was compared to his own weak humanity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...What if I end up hurting you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Focalor gasped, head leaning back at the efficient stimulations. "Sin please... "he frowned, clarity progressively returning in his mind as he expected to hear something he wouldn't like, and still, wandering fingers rekindled the heat pooling in his groin, his hips pressing against them unconsciously. He was torn between the alarms ringing inside his mind and lust coursing through his vein.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's needed for the future of this world..." his voice died, vivid memories of the fall of Alma torran resurfacing. "I've already sacrificed my mortal life for it..." A pained gleam was reflected in the old ochre eyes. He finally caught Sinbad's golden glance, watching him expectantly, asking silent questions, wondering what his king had in mind, what he was planning to do.</p><p> </p><p>The djinn's sudden vulnerability and the sadness tinting his voice had the same effect as a cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad ceased all his touches in favour of wrapping his arms tightly around Focalor, burying his face against the djinn's strong chest. The immortal mimicked the gesture, breathing in deep against the crook of his king's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad stifled a sob, his facade shattering. He did not trust himself to look up and meet his companion’s gaze just yet, regretting what he was trying to do. "...I don't want to hurt anyone else..."</p><p> </p><p>The Djinn swallowed with difficulty, fighting to keep a semblance of stability in his voice. One of his hands came up to stroke his king's head gently. "...then change your mind Sin...it's not too late..."</p><p>But the violet-haired just shook his head obstinately, eyes shut as he tried to regain some semblance of control as well. What he had done until know...it was too late to stray away from that path he had built so meticulously all those years.</p><p>It made the Djinn hold on tighter.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was losing him again. Like water running through fingers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop hurting yourself Sin...it won't make things better"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not- - " Sinbad took a deep, shuddering breath before finally looking up to meet Focalor's gaze. "If there was something only you can do to save everyone, would you do it? Even if they all end up hating you in the end, even if you hurt them without meaning to...?" He straightened up, his gaze lighting up with a distant and peculiar gleam.</p><p> </p><p>The Djinn cupped the other's face, worried about the internal agitation within his king, once again unable to anchor him and bring him back to reason. "You can't do that alone Sin...you'll only end up destroying yourself!" He tried not to break in front of him, raking his brain to find words, reasons that would challenge Sinbad's unreasonable plans.</p><p>"I've seen two men tried before you, David, Solomon...and for what purpose in the end? A destroyed world, a new one that is barely any better...There's no need for you to take the villain's role Sinbad..."</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad should be comforted by Focalor's concern but something about those last few words struck a nerve, his vulnerable, fearful expression turning stone-cold. "...So you think I'm becoming a villain after all?"</p><p> </p><p>The immortal brushed a strand of hair away from the other’s handsome face, noticing the sudden change of expression, a sour feeling blooming through his chest. "When you begin to take people's possible hatred for you into account...that means even you are convinced your methods are becoming questionable."</p><p> </p><p>Though it was said in a soft and concerned tone, Sinbad moved away as if stung, golden eyes turning into frozen pools of amber "I was wrong to listen to them, then. If caring about what they thought of me, of what you thought of me only weakens my resolve, then perhaps I should just shut you all out."</p><p> </p><p>The change in Sinbad's eyes provoked a sting within the Djinn's chest, like an ominous sign of his king's helplessness and how close to the edge it pushed him. Focalor dragged him close again, pressing their forehead together, probing the now merciless hues.</p><p> </p><p>"No...Sin no...that's the opposite...loneliness will weaken you, will doom you...You want people to leave happily and at peace? You have to listen to them then. What's the purpose of changing the order of the world if you don't take the others' opinion into account? You've done great until now, don't throw everything to waste..."</p><p>He paused an instant, fingers trembling, his voice becoming a murmur. "Stop listening to <em>Him</em> please...his words are poison."</p><p> </p><p>Sinbad's own voice was also barely above a murmur, yet it still held conviction. His eyes, however, had lost their spark. "... His voice has guided me all this time. If it wasn't for <em>Him</em>, I wouldn't have made it out of that darkness from long ago."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he pushed himself away from Focalor's warmth, straightening up. The Djinn reached out once more, trying to take hold of the other's arm but Sinbad took a step away, then another.</p><p> </p><p>He had tried to avoid this scenario, but once Sinbad managed to build back that invisible armour between himself and the rest of the world, it was almost impossible to break through. Not until he willingly took it down. Focalor's shape progressively lost clarity, the rukh dispersing as Sinbad took some distance, turning his back to his loyal companion as he stepped toward the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>He</em> believes in me. Only <em>He</em> understands what I'm going through."</p><p> </p><p>Focalor wouldn't be able to come out for a long time. Not until Sinbad's distrust dissipated. Not until he deigned wearing the silver bracelet again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know if it was clear enough but the Him at the end refers to David.<br/>Hope you enjoyed it, and see you soon for another bittersweet oneshot owo7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>